


To Spite

by Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angry Sex, Angry Tony Stark, Cheating, Infidelity, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Minor Thor/Tony Stark - Freeform, Orgasm, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, abuse of the word 'fuck', porn with minor plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Tony hates being on Asgard. Except for when he's getting royally fucked by the younger brother of the man he was forced into marrying.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 207





	To Spite

Tony groaned into his pillow, sweat was running down his face. His hands held together behind his back as he was being pounded into his marriage bed. He hated being married. Unless he was in bed, then he _loved it_ because it was such a good way to spite every single person who’d made him agree to the marriage in the first place.

From all the things Tony had imagined how his life would go, he never expected to be made to marry someone he didn’t _like_. Didn’t know, either. And perhaps this was something for some people, who could make peace with that and find love – Tony didn’t. It was impossible for him to come to terms because he felt like he’d been taken, used, exploited, and thrown to the wolves.

Only that the wolves were some kind of _deities_ and interested in keeping… peace, with Earth. And Tony, popular, famous, just been crowned _Iron Man,_ the man who’d privatised world peace was quite the catch, wasn’t he? It didn’t matter to anyone that he’d been in a new relationship, that Pepper and him only just started to work things out when he was already… on the way to being carted off.

Tony _loved_ that he was able to get to know aliens, find out _more,_ get more— you know?

But he hated that the man he was married to, seemed to be excited at the prospect of meeting him. Was friendly, his big smile so broad that Tony feared he was going to burn to the ground any second. He couldn’t stand the drinking, the constantly boisterous laugh; how friendly Thor was to him and made him fight, his stupid blond hair and his big blue baby eyes that reminded Tony of the guy his dad had preferred over him.

Maybe in another life, they could have been great friends. Tony wasn’t above denying that maybe, they both would have hit off naturally, maybe been more – but not like this, never like this. He’d destroyed the Ten Rings for a similar attempt to unmake him and force him to bend to their will like a willow.

But so, despite the friendly talks they had, the one kiss they’d exchanged during the marriage ceremonial, Tony didn’t feel a lot for Thor. It wasn’t Thor who he had in his bed either.

It had come to Tony as a surprise to learn that Thor had a brother. He hadn’t been there when Tony arrived, probably stalked him from somewhere else, and watched him, judged his every move. And as soon as Loki saw that Tony wasn’t one easily charmed by Thor’s persona, he’d made _his move_.

Surprised Tony in the library and introduced himself as Loki and if Tony was looking for some… mischief, in his life when all he got offered was dullness. And fucking hell, Loki with his sharp cheekbones, the way he was so easily ready to spit on Thor and the marriage Tony was stuck in?

_Fuck, yes_ —

Tony grunted in surprise as Loki slapped his bottom, sharp pain radiating through him.

“Pay attention,” Loki hissed close to his ear.

“Well, _make me,”_ Tony chuckled in response, ignoring how out of breath he sounded. “So far, you haven’t done anything that deserves my attention.”

Fuck all those conservatives Asgardians, fuck customs and traditions, fuck the fidelity Tony swore to uphold with his fingers crossed as he looked into Thor’s eyes.

Loki was the solution and key to the cage Tony found himself in. Nobody knew – people didn’t talk if they didn’t know and Loki was great at keeping secrets. It probably helped that he was skilled in making people look the other way although it still was Tony’s job to keep his mouth shut, so nobody would be alerted to the noises he was making.

Because _fuck,_ Loki loved getting one over his brother. He loved getting his hands on Tony, mark him with bites and make him scream _Loki,_ while they were fucking in Thor and his bed. It was exciting. It was one of the only ways he could make Asgard pay – by being Tony Stark and doing what he wanted to do.

“Is it not enough that you get fucked by a god? Reach your orgasm at the end and can rest in the mess we’ve made?”

“No.” Tony laughed. “Because technically I can always ask another god to fuck me, and you know that Thor would comply happily.” He saw the fire flaring up in Loki’s eyes, felt him trying to become master of his possessiveness striking up as he sat up, and forced a kiss upon Tony.

Not that it was forced – Tony loved it when Loki gave in and doubled his efforts to make Tony forget who he was married to. Kissed him as if he was trying to erase that one kiss from Tony’s memory, made his mouth to his until all Tony could think of was Loki’s way with his tongue.

During these stolen moments, Tony felt free. This was not love – he doubted he was ready to feel anything deeper for any Asgardian, no matter how good their cock felt in his ass. He was too angry at them for creating the situation first. He didn’t think he loved Pepper still – not after they’d been separated for so long and he hoped she’d moved on because Pepper would die one day whereas Tony would still look the same, still burn with the same anger.

“You’re going to regret that,” Loki stated.

Tony hoped so. He was pushed off Loki’s cock, thrown on his back, his legs on Loki’s shoulders as the enraged god forced his way back inside. The penetration felt deeper than it had before, his cock hot and throbbing. His whole weight was on his hands and it hurt when he was pushed over them by the force of Loki’s thrusts. Tony couldn’t get enough of it, the same moment that he tried to get away from it.

If Loki was trying to hammer Thor’s name out of Tony’s memory then he was doing a great job of it.

“It is not _his name_ you’ll moan at the end of this,” Loki hissed.

“Oh yeah?” Tony gasped and clenched around the length buried inside of him. He could feel himself getting closer, finally – sadly. Because that meant Loki would leave soon as well, leave him here in their junk and had Tony hurry to tidy up.

It was all fun of the game because Tony kind of _wanted_ Thor to know – to realise that while Tony didn’t want him, he had no problem with getting screwed by his brother. He wanted to hurt Thor. He wanted to hurt the Asgardians with the knowledge that a mere Earthling had been given a golden apple and the golden son of the realm, but instead of being grateful, that he chose differently.

And that not only once or twice – but repeatedly.

He wanted to see the pain flashing in Thor’s eyes that Tony felt each night when he forced himself to go to bed because he still didn’t know how to make JARVIS work here on Asgard. He wanted to tell Loki to fuck him at the dining table and see for themselves how enraged everyone would get with them.

“You’re mine, Anthony,” Loki growled and his voice like a sweet shot of endorphin. “And mine alone, and you know it.”

_“Yes,”_ Tony hissed. He pulled Loki closed somehow with his trembling legs until he felt like he was being split apart by the stretch, by Loki’s cock but it was wonderful at the same time too.

“Don’t you dare to ever make me forget that,” he almost whispered when everything became too much, and he was cuming.

He thought he heard Loki whisper, “Never,” but he wasn’t listening all too intently, content with riding out the waves from his orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Crisis everyone :D


End file.
